Máscaras
by Alba Adler
Summary: Mi participación en el reto #22: Primeras Impresiones del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Los pensamientos de Jaime y Brienne al conocerse.


**_Tristemente, los personajes no son míos (de ser así podrían relajarse y esperar su Happy Ending)._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Primeras impresiones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._**

**_Es mi primera vez participando así que por favor no sean muy malos conmigo._**

* * *

La primera vez que la vio estaba demasiado ebrio para ponerle atención y, por supuesto, la primera vez que le puso atención fue para encontrar la mejor forma de deshacerse de ella.

Con el alcohol nublándole los sentidos y los meses de inmovilidad atrofiándole los miembros, se había dejado llevar y arrastrar como un muñeco de trapo. Cuando finalmente la sobriedad, sin ser bienvenida, le cayó encima, Jaime tuvo la oportunidad de observar a sus compañeros. Su primo Cleos resultaba tan aburrido como cobarde, en cambio la mujer -a falta de una mejor palabra para describirla- resultaba tan fea como interesante.

Era, por donde se mirase, un insulto a su género. Pero era ágil, fuerte y más astuta que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía. Tenía además las agallas necesarias para insultarlo cara a cara. Una mirada le bastó para convencerse de que aún estando sin cadenas y con una espada en la mano, ella le repetiría insulto por insulto sin acobardarse. No había muchos hombres en los siete reinos de quienes pudiera decir lo mismo.

Al principio dio por sentado que la moza no tenía mayor gracia que ser de buena cuna y tener un nombre agradable. Brienne… sonaba como una promesa de primavera, de viento fresco y campos verdes. Tristemente el rostro y cuerpo de la chica burlaban esa promesa de forma insultante. Más tarde la escuchó defender los encantos de Tarth y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad lo distrajeron momentáneamente del rostro pecoso y los prominentes dientes. Además, había en su mirada algo que llamó su atención: una soledad tan obscura que cualquiera podría perderse en ella, heridas tan profundas que sangraban al menor roce; vacío y frío. Horrores vividos que ella encerraba dentro de una alta muralla construida con distancia y dureza.

Jaime Lannister sabía algo de eso, su interior era un inmenso laberinto de gigantescas murallas edificadas con piedras de cinismo y desdén.

Soltó un disimulado suspiro pensando que realmente sentiría tener que matarla para quedar en libertad y poder regresar a casa. Regresar a los brazos de Cersei, a las conversaciones con Tyrion, a las altas expectativas de su padre y a la capa blanca que no bastaba para protegerlo de las murmuraciones que lo seguían fielmente como una sombra.

La oportunidad de acabar con la horrible moza se le presentó antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. Estaba débil como un corderito, pero sabía que contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza con el remo. Probablemente sólo lograría aturdirla, pero el río se encargaría del resto. Sin embargo, antes de poder racionalizar sus actos, ya estaba ayudándola a subir al bote. Quizás -pensó momentos después- era que para alguien con una mirada tan llena de sombras y soledad, la vida misma era un castigo, y no podía imaginar mayor crueldad que prolongar esa existencia.

Tal vez, estaba siendo noble, dándole la oportunidad de seguir adelante y encontrar algo que finalmente llenara el vacío que disimulaba con esa máscara de dureza. Secretamente, soñaba con algo igual para sí mismo.

No obstante, los más probable era que, después de tanto tiempo de encierro y soledad, la tentación de seguir divirtiéndose a expensas de la Doncella de Tarth le resultaba simplemente irresistible.

La mujer se hizo nuevamente con los remos y Jaime volvió a observarla. Era como el vino con que Lady Stark lo había embrutecido: agria y horrible. Sí, en ese momento había estado tan sediento que se había embriagado con el licor; pero estaba dispuesto a apostar su mano derecha a que, sin importar cuanta sed llegara a tener, jamás se dejaría embriagar por la moza.

* * *

Antes de poder verlo, Brienne lo escuchó.

Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, ya que la conversación que se llevaba a cabo detrás de la puerta no estaba destinada a ser escuchada por ella, pero debía mantenerse cerca en caso de que Lady Stark la necesitara. Las frases sueltas que llegaron hasta ella bastaron para horrorizarla y aunque en algún momento también llegó a sentir pena por él hombre en la celda, ésta no fue más fuerte que la repulsión que le causaba escucharlo admitirse culpable de delitos tan atroces en medio de huasas y chistes vulgares.

Cuando estuvo frente a él pensó que la situación en que se encontraba no era sino un simple reflejo de su alma. Estaba sucio, andrajoso, rodeado de excrementos, desechos y un hedor a podredumbre emanaba de él. Sin embargo, al acercarse y contar con una mejor luz, entendió porque se alababa tanto la belleza de los gemelos Lannister. A pesar de todo, el hombre tenía una mirada encantadora, una sonrisa de tentación y rasgos tan perfectos como los de una estatua.

Brienne se esforzó en no odiarlo sólo por eso. Los dioses debían ser realmente crueles si permitían que alguien cuya alma estaba corrompida a tal grado tuviera una apariencia tan perfecta. Si la vida fuera justa, y el exterior de una persona fuera reflejo de la bondad de sus sentimientos, estaba segura de que ni Jaime Lannister sería tan apuesto ni ella tan repulsiva.

El destino, que nunca se había mostrado generoso con ella, había convertido al Matarreyes en su carga, y ella con resignación la asumió. Soportó su constante parloteo y sus burlas hasta que empezó a encontrar algo artificial en su cinismo. Nadie podía ser tan indolente sin proponérselo, sin tener una razón poderosa para ello.

Había momentos en que Brienne albergaba la esperanza de que toda la altanería e insensibilidad del Matarreyes no fuera sino una máscara para ocultar un lado más vulnerable. Lo sentía especialmente cuando la insolente sonrisa del hombre moría en sus labios y lo encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En esos breves momentos le parecía estar frente a un hombre distinto, uno más cercano al papel de víctima que al de victimario.

Pero esa impresión duraba apenas un instante, la sonrisa cínica regresaba y el patán arrogante detrás de ella también. Entonces volvía a sentirse observada. Había crecido acostumbrada a las miradas de desagrado, a sentirse señalada y ridiculizada; nunca sería inmune a ello, pero sabía como enfrentarlo. Las miradas que Jaime le dirigía eran distintas: de escrutinio, de análisis. Parecía estar tratando de descifrarla. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos porque pensaba que cada vez que lo hacía él le arrancaba uno a uno los secretos que guardaba celosamente, y ella temblaba de miedo al imaginar lo mucho que el hombre se reiría si lograra desnudarle el alma y conocer su historia.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban las horas y el viaje se tornaba más complicado, el hombre empezó a mirarla con lo que parecían chispazos de respeto, y eso era algo que nadie antes le había dado. Aunque probablemente Brienne sólo estaba imaginando cosas debido al cansancio o a lo incómodo de la situación.

A pesar de su edad ya había vivido lo suficiente para entender la maldad que podía albergarse en el corazón de un hombre o en la lengua de una mujer. No era una chiquilla a la que se podía engañar con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada ausente; antes preferiría enfrentarse a un oso con las manos desnudas que confiar en la bondad o el honor del Matarreyes.


End file.
